rocketmmofandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodball Sports
BloodBall sports is a short sports and action game developed by Rocket Gaming, as a few bloggers are starting off to create flash games, this game was the shortest of them all. Bloodball Sports was once deemed the worst Bloodball game, Bloodball Duos was created shortly after Bloodball Sports, as a few months later. . Bloodball Sports was deleted off the Rocket Gaming site soon afterward, the bloggers there had no skill in developing games. The only had created graphics and one button for the game. After the rights for Bloodball Sports had been handed down to RocketMMO (formerly Rocket Studios as there time developing the game) Bloodball sports had gained a major update. The game was shut down two days later after the update for unknown reasons, either for reputation or something else. Gameplay As there were such no skill from the developers, Bloodball Sports only featured a one button control, no configuration nor sound set ups. The button was used only to kick the ball, the character would keep moving forward. There were no points system nor teams. CPUs weren't as active at all in-game. After the update the game had finally activated better CPUs, a team system, a score system. Bloodball Sports featured in-game sponsors, these sponsors weren't licensed, at all. The game is played like modern day soccer, the point of each match was to rack up lots of blood for each team, each team has a signature weapon to use to hit the ball, after hitting a player with the ball, the player gets killed afterwards, all the blood is rounded up into the team's score. The team with the most blood points wins, but there is a catch, killing your own teammates. It is possible to kill a teammate in game, in each match this feature is available, you get special points if you kill a certain teammate, these special points can be used to customize uniforms, customize weapons. and unlock new matches. There are other modes for the protagonist to play in. Free For All featured four players from different teams, each player has one ball to kill each other with. The last one killed will be rewarded as a runner up. Tournament Mode is a mode where you can participate in different matches in order to win a trophy, this mode, unlike all the other modes, rewards you Bloodball points as well. Full Season is the career mode for the character. PlotCategory:Pages that need editingCategory:One Shot Articles You play as an unknown protagonist who recently joined a team (players choice) as a rookie. He walks into the homeroom club of the team he joined. He finds another teammate to talk to, the teammate gives him advice in the beginning cutscene, the player then sets off to play his first unofficial match. After the player has won different games, he meets up with the teammate again (who now reveals her name: Zoe). Zoe gives him some more advice, the player leaves the homeroom club to win other matches. After getting a reputation and has been featured in numerous articles. He goes back to the homeroom club to meet up with the teammate again, only to see that she isn't there. Bothered by this, he leaves to take a few days off, giving the player some more time to practice. After returning to his career, he returns to the homeroom club yet again to see if Zoe was there, she wasn't. He goes back to win a few more games, he then again returns to the homeroom club, Zoe was finally there, stating she was going to Angel City, a fictional city. Zoe states that the player must win matches in the big tournament. After winning all the matches. He is rewarded Bloodball Champion, then the screen goes black, stating the words to be continued... Aftermath Bloodball 2 has been released several months later, as an upgraded game itself. Bloodball 2 doesn't continue the story of the original Bloodball game at all, after Bloodball 3's release. It finally continues the story of Zoe and the protagonist. Trivia * In the official code of the game, the main protagonist was known as BLANK-MAN, this states that all given protagonists of games will all be BLANK-MAN.